Koi
by Sanae78
Summary: Tsubasa non sapeva spiegarsi come mai, ma quel giorno aveva sentito il bisogno di andare a cercare il manuale, lasciatogli da Roberto, per cercare qualcosa che sentiva di dover trovare, sebbene non si ricordasse cosa fosse.


_Mi ero ripromesse di non scrivere più per un po' storie su Tsubasa e Sanae, però la mia fantasia ancora la voglia ha avuto la meglio e sono riuscita a concretizzare un' idea che da parecchio mi frullava in testa, lol!_

_Ne approfitto per ringraziare colore che leggono, apprezzano e recensiscono le mie storie … mille grazie a tutti!_

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Koi"**

di Sanae78

Tsubasa non sapeva spiegarsi come mai, ma quel giorno aveva sentito il bisogno di andare a cercare il manuale, lasciatogli da Roberto, per cercare qualcosa che sentiva di dover trovare, sebbene non si ricordasse cosa fosse.

Quel quaderno di appunti era uno dei suoi preziosi più preziosi, come gli scarpini regalatogli da Sanae, che conservava gelosamente e da cui non si sarebbe mai e poi mai separato

Ora ce l' aveva in mano ed a breve avrebbe soddisfatto quella strana curiosità, perché la cosa per lui non aveva senso, dato che praticamente lo conosceva a memoria.

Sanae stava preparando la cena che tra poco sarebbe stata pronta, quindi doveva sbrigarsi, in quanto non intendeva certo rinunciare ai succulenti che gli preparava sua moglie per colpa di una strana sensazione.

L' aveva aperto velocemente, facendo scorrere le pagine tra le mani, quando uno strano oggetto era caduto attirando la sua attenzione.

"_E questo cos'è?"_

Si era ritrovato tra le mani una piccola foglia rinsecchita e quasi inevitabilmente si era messo a girarla e rimirarla tra le mani e poi all' improvviso tutto gli era stato chiaro.

_Possibile che una semplice foglia fosse stata così importante per la sua vita?_

Le immagini si susseguivano nella sua mente facendogli sussultare il cuore.

Un ragazzino amareggiato con addosso la divisa della Nankatsu che palleggiava, mentre sotto un albero una ragazzina molto carina, con indosso un vestitino leggero a maniche corte sfogliava il manuale di Roberto, che lui non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di aprire.

Si, Sanae aveva usato quella foglia come segnalibro, affinché Tsubasa leggesse qualcosa di molto importante che gli aveva scritto Roberto e che di sicuro l' avrebbe aiutato a stare meglio

_La chiara dimostrazione che un gesto spesso e volentieri può valere più di mille parole._

_Possibile che sua moglie già a quel tempo sapesse leggergli nel cuore e nella mente?_

Di certo già l' amava e gliel' aveva dimostrato, infatti gli aveva preparato da mangiare e nel riso aveva disegnato un cuore in cui appariva la parola amore.

_Si, lei lo amava e già molto!_

Che giornata memorabile era stata quella!

I suoi amici avevano deciso di organizzare una rivincita Nankatsu-Shutetsu per tirarlo su di morale, lui aveva di nuovo lanciato la sfida a Genzo, anche diversi suoi amici-avversari, incontrati durante il torneo nazionale, vi avevano partecipato e dulcis in fundo, proprio come era già successo durante la prima sfida, era apparso Taro sugli spalti.

Tutti insieme erano riusciti nel loro intento aiutandolo a stare meglio facendogli fare la cosa che più amava al mondo, ovvero giocare a pallone.

Quella sera si era ritrovato di nuovo con lo spirito giusto, deciso a realizzare i propri sogni, anche se non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a quella foglia ed a tutto quello che aveva significato per lui.

_Quella notte aveva capito di essere innamorato di Sanae e di esserne ricambiato!_

La verità che si era innamorato del capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu durante quella partita, quando lei lo aveva incoraggiato con una bandiera cucita con le sue mani, su cui appariva la scritta 'Combatti Tsubasa!'.

Per lui era bella anche con la divisa maschile delle medie e quella fascetta in testa, e vederla in abiti femminili, aveva solo permesso agli altri ragazzi di coglierne la bellezza e l' infinita dolcezza.

Probabilmente a quella vista gli altri, avevano iniziato a capire che Anego in realtà era Sanae, riuscendo solo a suscitare in lui un pizzico di gelosia, che tuttavia aveva cercato di reprimere per dare la precedenza al suo sogno calcistico.

_Ne era passato di tempo!_

Lui aveva sposato la sua amatissima Sanae e nel giro di pochi mesi una piccola nuova vita sarebbe entrata a far parte della loro famiglia.

Era così arrabbiato, quando Roberto se ne era andato da solo in Brasile, ma in questo momento capiva che Roberto l' aveva fatto solo ed esclusivamente per il suo bene e visto quello che era accaduto, non poteva che essergli grato.

Forse se fosse partito già allora per il Brasile, non avrebbe mai potuto prendere piena coscienza del proprio amore per Sanae e per loro due non avrebbe potuto esserci un futuro.

_Ma perché aveva sentito il bisogno di ricordare tutto questo oggi? Era un giorno particolare?_

Il calendario segnava il 14 febbraio … era la festa degli innamorati!

In cuor suo sapeva che era giunto uno di quei momenti in cui doveva vincere la sua tremenda timidezza e dimostrare a Sanae quanto l' amasse, sebbene sua moglie gli volesse bene per quello che era, difetti compresi.

Aveva deciso di rimettere la foglia, proprio dove l' aveva messa Sanae tanto tempo prima ed aveva rimesso il quaderno al suo posto dirigendosi verso la cucina, dove Sanae era indaffarata ai fornelli.

L' aveva abbracciata da dietro dandole un caldo bacio sulle labbra.

"_Buon San Valentino Anego!"_

"_Anego?"_

Sapeva che Sanae non amava essere chiamata così, eppure doveva lasciarlo finire di parlare, ragion per cui le aveva messo un dito sulla bocca per poter finire di parlare.

"_Devi sapere che Anego è stato il mio primo ed unico grande amore … ricordati che Anego è solo un soprannome dietro cui si nasconde un angelo di nome Sanae!"_

Sanae non sapeva che dire, suo marito riusciva sempre a sorprenderla con quelle dimostrazioni di amori semplici eppure così intense e a lei non restava che gioire immensamente di tutto questo e sorridergli.

"_Allora ti perdono!" _gli aveva sussurrato dolcemente ricambiandogli il bacio_ "Buon San Valentino anche a te, capitano!"_

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

'Koi' significa 'amare' in giapponese,

.Questa storia contiene Spoiler dello speciale 'Captain Tsubasa Weekly Jump 40th anniversary', ancora inedito in Italia e visibile sul sito .com


End file.
